mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Vic Mignogna
| gender = Male | occupation = Voice Actor, Music Composer / Singer, Director | yearsactive = | website = http://www.vicsworld.net }} Victor Joseph Mignogna (born August 27, 1962 in Greensburg, Pennsylvania) is an American Anime Award winning voice actor and musician who has done voice work for many anime series, movies, and video games. Vic is best known for his dub role of Edward Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist, Broly in Dragon Ball Z films, Tamaki Suoh in Ouran High School Host Club, Fai D. Flourite in "Tsubasa Chronicle"and Dark Mousy in D.N.Angel. He's also the voice of Zero Kiryu in Vampire Knight. Recently he also has done the voices for Spirit in "Soul Eater" and Yoshimori in "Kekkaishi". Biography Mignogna appeared on Star Search in 1993, singing a song called "Worth Waiting For". Vic tried out for Bleach, and received the part of Ikkaku Madarame. Vic has also performed an English version of from D.N.Angel, English versions of We Are!, , and the eleventh ending, A to Z from One Piece, an English version of Brothers, or Bratja, from Fullmetal Alchemist, and an English cover of Dragon Soul for Dragon Ball Z Kai in edited version. He has recently voiced characters in such shows as Kekkaishi, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Darker Than BLACK, Heroic Age and Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple. He also made his Directorial Debut in Claymore in which he plays the role of Rigaldo. The American Anime Awards presented Vic an award for Best Actor in a lead role for his work in Fullmetal Alchemist. He often gains much attention due to his role in Fullmetal Alchemist, and attends conventions regularly. He writes, composes, produces and records his own music and has created 6 CD compilations of work. He coordinated a duet with fellow voice actor, Johnny Yong Bosch. Fans of Vics’ many roles in different series created a fan club for Vic. These fans are called the "Risembool Rangers" and the club is open to anyone who wants to join. Vic worked on his own unofficial World of Warcraft TV advertisement, doing a commercial in the same style as ones featuring Mr. T, William Shatner and Ozzy Osbourne. Vic and fellow voice actor Steven Jay Blum do a parody of Budweiser's Real Men of Genius called "Real Fans of Genius" saluting the various stereotypes of fans usually found at anime conventions across the country. Vic has been recently involved with the fan series Star Trek: Phase II. He co-directed the episode "Enemy: Starfleet" and played the Andorian Captain, and he directed "KITUMBA" and played Malkthon the Klingon.Vic Mignogna Slated to Direct "Kitumba" He is also slated to direct the next Phase II episode Mindsifter. Before his voice acting career, he was an 11th grade English teacher, and a patrol officer with the Ocean City Police Department. Filmography Leading roles in '''bold' Anime roles *009-1'' - Egg; Priest *''Air'' - Yukito Kunisaki; Sora-chan *''Air Gear'' - Sora Takeuchi *''AM Driver'' - Ragna Lawrelia *''Angelic Layer'' - Host *''Aquarion'' - Johannes *''Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution'' - Shingo Hirota *''Aura Battler Dunbine'' - Neal Gibbons; Tokamaku *''Bamboo Blade'' - Additional Voices *''Black Blood Brothers'' - Miscellaneous characters *''Bleach'' - Ikkaku Madarame; Zabimaru's animal form, Additional Voices *''Bleach: Memories of Nobody'' - Ikkaku Madarame *''Bleach: The Diamond Dust Rebellion'' - Ikkaku Madarame *''Bleach: Fade to Black'' - Ikkaku Madarame *''Case Closed'' - Damian, Ernie Bower, Kevin Hadley, Nathan Greene, Steve Wilson, Ringo Norris, Kenyan, Tobias Osterman *''Claymore'' - Rigaldo *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' - Luciano Bradley *''Cromartie High School'' - Restaurant Owner's Son *''Crying Freeman'' - Tateyou *''Cyberteam in Akihabara'' - Mayor; Old Man *''D.Gray-man'' - Akuma Clown (Ep.3-5), Alphonse Clouse (Ep. 45) *''Daphne in the Brilliant Blue'' - Davis *''Darker Than Black'' - Itzahk *''Devil May Cry '' - Additional voices *''Diamond Daydreams'' - Radio Boy *''Dirty Pair Flight 005 Conspiracy'' - Dornenschtern *''D.N.Angel'' - Dark Mousy *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' - Burter *''Dragon Ball Z'' Movie 8, 10 and 11 - Broly *''E's Otherwise'' - Dzhyuma *''Excel Saga'' - Wolf *''Full Metal Panic!'' - Kurz Weber ; Pony Man (Fumoffu) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' - Edward Elric *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' - Edward Elric *''Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa'' - Edward Elric *''Gasaraki'' - Colonel Okawa *''Generator Gawl'' - Gawl Kudo *''Ghost Stories'' - DaVinci (Under the name of Obi Frostips) *''Giant Robo'' - Zangetsu *''Glass Fleet'' - Louis *''Gravion, Gravion Zwei'' - Raven *''Guyver: The Bio-Boosted Armor'' - Dr. Shirai *''Hakugei: Legend of the Moby Dick'' - Dew *''Hell Girl'' - Yoshiyuki Honjou *''Heroic Age'' - Rom Ror *''Hetalia: Axis Powers'' - Greece *''Initial D'' - Shingo Souji (Funimation dub) *''Innocent Venus'' - Jin Tsurusawa *''Jinki:Extend'' - Kalis *''Kaze no Stigma'' - Takeya Ōgami *''Kaleido Star'' - Arlon Brass; Ian; Investor; Master Linn *''Kekkaishi'' - Yoshimori Sumimura (teen), Yoshimori's shikigami (ep. 10) *''Kurau: Phantom Memory'' - Regal Delyus *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' - Kensei Ma *''Kiddy Grade'' - Dextera *''Le Chevalier D'Eon'' - Francis Dashwood *''Legend of the Mystical Ninja'' - Goemon *''Linebarrels of Iron'' - Eiji Kiriyama *''Lucky ☆ Star'' - Boy B in Episode 13, Additional Voices *''Madlax'' - Carrossea Doon *''MÄR'' - Alibaba; John Peach *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' - Ikeda *''Megazone 23'' - Shougo Yahagi *''Megazone 23 Part II'' - Shougo Yahagi *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' - Yutaka Tamaru *''Mezzo DSA'' - Mugiyama *''Monster'' - Gustav Milch *''Murder Princess'' - Falis's father *''Mushishi'' - Kisuke (Ep. 14) *''Najica Blitz Tactics'' - Yoshiki *''Naruto: Shippuden the Movie'' - Yomi *''Naruto Shippuden'' - Obito Uchiha, Fuen *''Negima OVA'' - Fate Averruncus *''Neon Genesis Evangelion (Director's Cut)'' - Shigeru Aoba *''Nerima Daikon Brothers'' - Katuhama *''Nodame Cantabile'' - Mamoru Ookouchi, Youhei Hashimoto *''Noir'' - Domenic; Heinz; Wellman *''One Piece'' - Nezumi, Lake, Wetton *''Orphen'' - Cox; Lai *''Orphen: The Revenge'' - Montgomery *''Ouran High School Host Club'' - Tamaki Suou *''Papuwa'' - Arashiyama *''Paradise Kiss'' - Suguru Hayasaka (Older) *''Peacemaker Kurogane'' - Tatsunosuke Ichimura *''Peach Girl'' - One of the background classmates in episode 6 *''Princess Nine'' - Hiroki Takasugi *''Princess Tutu'' - Femio *''Pumpkin Scissors'' - Hans *''RahXephon'' - Mamoru Torigai *''RahXephon: Pluralitas Concentio'' - Mamoru Torigai *''Red Garden'' - Randy Forrest *''Rozen Maiden'' - Madam Pearl *''Rune Soldier'' - Leonard/Prince Lidler *''Saint Seiya'' - Jabu/Saint of Unicorn & Silver Saint Lizard Misty *''Saiyuki'' and Saiyuki Requiem - Movie - Kougaiji *''Samurai 7'' - a Nobuseri *''School Rumble 2nd Semester'' - Masked Kamen * Sengoku Basara - Mitsuhide Akechi *''Shadow Skill'' - Zal Zachary, Lynn *''Shin-chan'' - Biker Bastard *''SHINOBI'' - Rokkaku *''Shuffle!'' - Forbesii (King of Devils) *''Sin: The Movie'' - Tim Perko *''Sister Princess'' - Mac Yamato *''Soul Eater'' - Spirit Albarn (Death Scythe) *''Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning'' - Hunter *''Steel Angel Kurumi'' - Bully Leader *''Street Fighter II V'' - Vega (ADV Dub) *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' - Hikaru Ichijyo *''Super GALS'' - Good Looking Guy; Kouichi Akagi *''Suzuka'' - Tetsuta Kinugusa *''Tactics'' - Sugino *''The Wallflower'' - Takenaga Oda *''Tokyo Majin'' - Tendo Kozunu, Ryuzo *''Trinity Blood'' - Virgil Walsh *''Tsubasa Chronicle'' - Fai D. Flowright ', Kimihiro Watanuki (listed in English credits for episode 2) *UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie '' - Mar *''Utawarerumono'' - Benawi *''Vampire Knight'' - '''Zero Kiryu, Ichiru Kiryu *''Xenosaga: The Animation'' - Wilhelm *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' - Uraurashima, Bui *''Yugo the Negotiator'' - Lall Non-Anime Roles *''Rock n Learn'' - Bill, Marco the Pencil Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Himself * Made (TV series) - Himself Movie Dubbing * Four Dragons - Ace * "Guns and Talks" - Jung-woo Video game roles * Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia - Radolf Schnaizen (uncredited) * Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm - Edge Vanhite (uncredited) * Bleach: Dark Souls - Ikkaku Madarame * Bleach: Shattered Blade - Ikkaku Madarame * Bleach: The 3rd Phantom - Ikkaku Madarame * Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice - Mao (uncredited) * Disgaea Infinite - Mao * Dragon Ball series - Broly * Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir -'Edward Elric' * Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel - Edward Elric * Fullmetal Alchemist: Dual Sympathy - Edward Elric * Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight - Kamen Rider Spear * Luminous Arc - Alph * Magna Carta 2 - Nilhty, Various Guards * Mass Effect 2 - Kolyat Krios * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 - Obito Uchiha * Persona 3 - Junpei Iori (uncredited) * Persona 3 FES - Junpei Iori (uncredited) * Phantom Brave - Walnut (uncredited, Wii Port only) * Project Sylpheed - Katana Faraway * Soulcalibur Legends - Iska (uncredited) * Star Ocean: First Departure - T'nique Arcana * Tales of Vesperia - Zagi * Steambot Chronicles - Additional Voices (uncredited) * Ultimate Band - Additional Voices (Male Guitarist) * Unlimited Saga - Mythe, Armand * Vandal Hearts: Flames of Judgment - Tobias Martin, Toroah the Messiah Music and CDs *''Metafiction'' *''Revix'' *''If These Walls Could Talk'' *''Selah - Music for the Quiet Time'' *''Selah II'' *''Christmas'' *''Gospel Of John'' *''White Night True Light - English Translation and licensed recreation(song)'' *''Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku (Funimation English Version) (song)'' *''Dragon Soul (Funimation English TV Version) (song)'' *''Soldier A (song)'' *''Brothers - English Translation and licensed recreation(song)'' *''Nothing I Won't Give (song)'' *''Guilty Beauty Love - English Translation and licensed recreation(song)'' *''Could Be An Angel (song)'' *''Hello Beautiful (song) '' *''Je n'ai pas de mots (song) *''Dragon Soul (Funimation Nicktoons Version) (song) Special appearances *''"DC Talk"'' Special Appearances External links * *Official YouTube Page * * *Vic Mignogna at CrystalAcids.com * Category:American male singers Category:American songwriters Category:American voice actors Category:Baptists from the United States Category:American people of Italian descent Category:Living people Category:People from Westmoreland County, Pennsylvania Category:Musicians from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Category:Liberty University alumni Category:1962 births ar:فيك مينيانا it:Vic Mignogna hu:Vic Mignogna fi:Vic Mignogna